The investigators propose to test the feasibility of developing a prototype UV-B monitor/recording device that can be worn by workers exposed to the sun, as further described by their abstract: "This SBIR proposes an innovative approach to UV-B exposure record keeping and sensor calibration that can be done at a low cost while improving accuracy. The approach is to develop a UV-B recorder in the form of a 3" x 5" 0.3" size mail-able card. The UV-B recorder card would have a GaAsP or GaN photodiode chip/filter, a battery and processor with memory to log UV-B measurements with time. The user of the card could be a government office or business that is responsible for workers who are exposed to the sun most of the day. Examples are armed forces personnel, farm field workers, construction workers or recreation industry workers. When a new card arrives in the mail the pervious card would be placed in a return envelope and mailed back. The device would be automatic so the recipient does not need English reading/writing skills. The returned cards are automatically readout and calibrated as they come in. The user can receive weekly or monthly reports on the total exposure. The long term record keeping can be used to identify individuals before they become at risk of skin cancer. In phase I a breadboard of the system will be developed to show feasibility. In phase II prototypes will be produced and test cases will be run. "Manufacturing and agricultural business who are concerned about their employee's health risks can obtain this UV-B monitoring as a service. They will not need to invest into capital equipment needed for UV-B monitoring and calibration. Other applications for UV monitoring of products is also possible."